cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian Hargrave
Real Name: Dorian Hargrave Title: Baron of the Free Market, associate of the Chicago Margravate, CEO of Hargrave Incorporated. Court: some weird Court from Scandinavia or something. Mien: Mr. Hargrave's smooth, almost serpentine skin is the same color as his eyes, reddish-brown. His long greyed hair frames his face and pointed ears with an air of Old World grace and nobility. Mask: Mr. Hargrave is a fit, stately, somewhat older gentleman of nebulous extraction. His features are severe but appealing and have a certain feral cast to them. His vaguely reddish-brown eyes are forever studying others, sizing them up both as pawns and as prey, and no one truly feels comfortable in his presence. When he stands close, his breath smells acrid, like a deadly venom lit aflame and left to smolder. His flawlessly manicured nails look glassy and his teeth are too white and perfect for a human mouth. He is usually soft-spoken, though his voice is unnaturally compelling and commanding; those in his presence are struck by the sense that there can be no defying his wishes. Known Information: There are a lot of changelings out in the world, and all of them have access to the raw power of the Wyrd. Still, few have the mastery over the vast applications of changeling magic that Dorian Hargrave has. Mr. Hargrave has put his knowledge to a very practical application: accruing an otherworldy amount of wealth and resources. As CEO of Hargrave Incorporated, Dorian has the ability to buy out a good majority of the Fortune 500 if he wanted to. Oddly enough, his company is the polar opposite of changeling expertise: advanced computing and mechanical technologies of the future, which in turn are two fields Dorian himself is a leading expert in, though he lacks enthusiasm when speaking on the topics. His true passion is archaeology and its connection to the occult. He funds research into ancient civilizations across the globe and allegedly has plans for sending such a crew to the Moon, despite the vast majority of the archaeological community claiming the endeavor would be fruitless at best. Lately, Dorian's research has been spotlighting the Gentry's weakness to cold iron, and rumors abound about Dorian attempting to slay his Keeper. Dorian denies the rumors, claiming a heart condition would prevent him from being able to do the deed himself, and he'd rather keep paying archaeologists instead of mercenaries. Dorian's connection to the Chicago Margraves is a financial one. He sends a pitance of his wealth to help pay for gas and mundane munitions and in return he is sent a copy of each margrave motley's patrol reports daily to help with Dorian's addiction to gaining knowledge about the occult. His funding isn't impressive and doesn't come close to sustaining the margraves on its own, but without it the margraves would be crippled nonetheless. The margraves know Dorian's reputation in Lost society for being incredibly generous to those he owes a personal favor to, so most do what they can to get on his good side. Unfortunately he rarely asks the margraves for anything which would leave him in debt to them. He's a vicious businessman and an eccentric scholar, so there's little they can offer him directly. Rumors: Those strange tattoos of his are definitely a Mantle of some kind, but what weird Court's color is a pale purple? Hollow: Dorian has a Hollow, but access to it is restricted. Those who have glimpsed inside say it looks like a massive library and study set inside of homey cavern walls of some kind. The few who have managed to sneak in have exclaimed it just feels amazing to be in there, but those same few have had their induced euphoria and their throat cut short by Dorian's Wrath. Category: Changeling Category: NPC Category: Margrave Category: Chicago Margravate Chronicle Category:1990s